The present invention relates to a content use system that includes a recording apparatus, which has a large-capacity recording medium such as a hard disk, and a content reproducing apparatus such as a portable information terminal, a recording apparatus for use in the content use system, a reproducing apparatus for use in the content use system, and a system control method for use in the content use system.
Due to a HDD (Hard Disk Drive) capacity increase, there is a recording apparatus for recording a large amount of data onto a HDD from a TV or radio broadcast or CD (Compact Disc) or other medium. Such a recording apparatus, which uses a large-capacity recording medium, offers a useful function for enabling the user to record a desired broadcast (content) through the use of the information contained in an EPG (Electronic Program Guide), which can be obtained from a broadcast or the Internet.
Although a small-size HDD is made available, it is still too large to carry around. Therefore, some users note various pieces of content that are recorded on the HDD, transfer only desired pieces of content to a small-size recording medium, and use the transferred pieces of content in an outdoor location or a location away from home or office with a reproducing apparatus for the small-size recording medium.
Japanese Patent Application JP 2004-046959 proposed a method for performing an equalizing process, reverb process, echo process, noise addition process, and/or other process on the musical content to be recorded on a HDD, compressing the musical content, and recording the compressed musical content on the HDD. The musical content recorded on the HDD in the above manner can be transferred to a small-size magnetooptical disk called an MD (Mini Disc (registered trademark)) and used with an MD player under desired conditions at all times.
When the technology disclosed by Japanese Patent Application JP 2004-046959 is used, the musical content transferred from a HDD to an MD can always be reproduced by an MD player under desired conditions for enjoyment without having to make any special adjustments. Various technologies are worked out for making effective use of a large number of various pieces of content that can be stored on the HDD.